Sibling Bonds
by Supercoolgirl
Summary: When Goku and Chichi return home from their second honeymoon they find something they never expected. What happened while they were away. Read the story to find out. If you can please review this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. So I've written some fanfic's that have been on DBZ and Naruto but I have abandoned them all since they didn't interest me. If you guys like this story then I will continue it. I hope you enjoy it. I sadly don't own DBZ. That right goes to Akira Toriyama.

 **Notes:**

"Quotation marks" = Someone talking.

 _Italics_ = Someone's thoughts

Chapter 1: What happened (Day 4; Monday).

After the battle with Majin Buu and Goku had been brought back from the dead, Goku re-proposed to Chichi and they renewed their vows with their family and friends. As Bulma's present she arranged for them to spend the weekend in Fiji, and they were currently driving home from the airport after their trip.

"Hurry up and drive faster Goku" said an angry ChiChi.

Goku sighed, "you shouldn't be angry, it was your idea to stop at that learning center and purchase Gohan and Goten extra study materials. You're the reason why we're behind schedule."

When Chichi heard this she went livid and started to scream at Goku, "MY FAULT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO STOP AT THAT ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET."

Goku knew he shouldn't fight with his wife because he always lost but, he went ahead anyway. "Well I only spent thirty minutes in the buffet while you spent two hours searching for special paper when we have paper at home."

"That's completely different" said Chichi. "Our children deserve the best paper. How can you expect them to become amazing scholars if they don't have the best materials. I was doing something to benefit our children while you were only benefiting yourself."

Goku realized he had lost the battle since he could never beat Chichi when it came to their kids education so he stopped arguing and simply focused on the road.

After a couple minutes Chichi had cooled down and started to get worried as they were approaching the house. "Do you think the kids are alright. Goten's never been alone with Gohan for so long."

"I'm sure they're fine," said a forsure Goku. On the outside Goku sounded confident in his sons but on the inside it was another story. " _I hope they're okay."_

10 minutes later they arrived at their little house and after Goku parked the car Chichi and Goku walked into the house with Goku carrying all the things Chichi had bought while they were in Fiji.

"Boys were home" said Chichi.

When there was no response Chichi said it again but much louder. When she received no response again Goku and Chichi got worried. Goku started to search for their ki and found them in the livingroom. Goku and Chichi walked into the living room and found Gohan and Goten asleep. This didn't bother them since it was late at night but, when Chichi walked over to the boys she noticed something was wrong. What Chichi said next caused Goku to drop everything.

* * *

When Gohan woke up he noticed something was different. For one he was on an air mattress on the floor. He felt something wet on his forehead, and could sort of smell food cooking in the kitchen but it was hard since his nose was blocked. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he wasn't in danger because you don't cook in the house of someone you're trying to harm. He noticed a glass of tea near him so he decided to drink it hoping it would make his throat hurt less.

"What happened this weekend son," asked a concerned Goku.

Goku startled Gohan since he didn't know he was behind him.

"Hey dad, I didn't notice you there. How was Fiji" said Gohan whose voice sounded like a piece of sandpaper.

"Don't play this game with me son. I'll ask again what happened this weekend."

"What game dad, I'm not playing any game." said Gohan.

"You know what I mean said Goku. You're asking me questions so you won't have to answer mine. Now answer the question son."

"Well…."

Before Gohan could answer a loud noise could be heard from the kitchen.

Goku, I need your help for a second," said Chichi.

"I'm coming." said Goku to Chichi. As Goku started to walk away Gohan sighed thinking he was in the clear.

When Goku had almost left the living room he spoke to Gohan. "Son, I expect an answer when you're mother and I return."

Once Goku left the room, Gohan got scarred. " _Oh Man. Mom and Dad are probably really mad that we didn't contact them. I thought I had it under control. I'm doomed."_

A minute after Goku left the room Goten started to wake up.

"What's going on brother." said a confused Goten whose voice sounded just as bad as Gohan's.

Gohan went and whispered in Goten's ear. "Mom and Dad are home, and I think they're mad at us for not contacting them. We have to come up with an excuse for not contacting them."

Goten whispered back to Gohan. "I told you we should have contacted them but you refused. Now we're in this mess and it's all your fault. What can we say to them anyway, I mean they'll figure out that were lying."

"I don't know and first of all we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you in the first place so don't go and blame me." said an angry Gohan.

Before the boys could think of what to say a not too happy Goku and Chichi walked into the living room with each of them carrying a bowl of soup.

"You two must be hungry. Here you go." said Chichi and she and Goku handed Gohan and Goten a bowl of soup respectively.

As Gohan and Goten started eating Goku choose this time to speak. "As you should know with my acute saiyan hearing, I heard your entire conversation. It seems that what happened is both of your guys fault. Care to explain to us."

"Ok" both boys said. "What happened was….."

* * *

What happened while Chichi and Goku were away. Why does Goku seem so upset with Gohan and Goten. Find out next time in the nezt chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would appreciate it, if you reviewed my story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember once again, I do not own DBZ and I sadly never will :(. The right still belongs to Akira Toriyama.

 **Notes:**

"Quotation marks" = Someone talking.

 _Italics_ = Someone's thoughts.

Chapter 2: Rain storm (Day 1; Friday).

"What happened was that it all started Friday afternoon right after you guys left" said both boys to Goku and Chichi.

* * *

"Gohan, can I go play outside with my pet dragon Iragus" said Goten.

"Sure squirt, as long as your back before dinner which is at 6," said Gohan.

An excited Goten was jumping for joy. "Oh Thanks Gohan. I'll see you later."

When Goten left it was 12pm. It was now 6:30pm and Goten still hadn't returned.

" _Where is he. He was supposed to come back 30 minutes ago. He's late and it's about to rain. I better find him before he gets caught in the rain."_

Gohan grabbed the umbrella and went out to find Goten. He started searching for his ki and found him over 2 miles away. When he reached Goten, it had already started raining and it was only getting worse.

"Yo Goten what are you doing." said an upset Gohan. "It's raining and you were supposed to be home over 30 minutes ago."

A sad Goten looked over at Gohan. "Sorry Gohan but, Igarus (Goten's pet dragon who's the son of Icarus) is so much fun to play with. Can I stay out longer,"

Gohan sighed, "no Goten. It's raining. Get under the umbrella quickly."

As Goten went to get under the umbrella, the intensity of the storm picked up and the umbrella flew out of Gohan's hand. It happened so fast that Gohan didn't have any time to catch it before it drifted away.

An angry Gohan started screaming at Goten. "Great. Now were both soaking wet and we lost the umbrella, and it's all because you didn't come home when I told you too."

"Sorry Gohan. I didn't know it was going to rain. You don't have to get angry," said an apologetic Goten.

Gohan was getting soaking wet, so he didn't want to continue this conversation. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get home."

Gohan and Goten started to fly home and by the time they arrived they both looked like they'd fallen into a lake. Gohan and Goten went to take a bath and ate dinner. When they finished Goten went to bed as he was tired from playing with Igarus. Gohan cleaned up since two demi-saiyans make a lot of mess when they eat. He too went straight to bed.

As Gohan drifted off to sleep he noticed he felt a little off but, he couldn't figure out what it was so he just ignored it and fell asleep.

* * *

I know that this chapter is short but, don't worry. The next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy the story and any reviews would be very kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo. I hope the last two chapters have been good. I would appreciate any reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way I made a mistake in the last chapter. At first I said Goten's pet dragon was named Iragus and then later on in the chapter I said Igarus. The real name of the dragon is Igarus.

Remember, I do not own DBZ cause Akira Toriyama does.

 **Notes:**

"Quotation marks" = Someone talking.

 _Italics_ = Someone's thoughts.

Chapter 3: It's okay to be the big brother (Day 2; Saturday).

* * *

It was early Saturday morning. Everything seemed perfect; from the beautiful crystal blue sky and the wonderful singing birds. Everybody was enjoying the amazing day. Goku and Chichi were on the beach in Fiji relaxing. Vegeta and Trunks were training outside while Bulma watched. Krillin, #18, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all spending the day at the park having a picnic. Even Piccolo was having fun on the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo as they watched the different butterflies fly by. Well maybe not everyone was enjoying the day. Certainly not Gohan and Goten.

Gohan woke up that day at 11:30, incredibly late for a saiyan. He started to get out of bed when a wave of nausea took over him.

" _Ugggh. I feel like I want to throw up. My head and throat hurt like crazy. I just want to go back to sleep but, I'm the older brother so I have to take care of my brother."_

Gohan walked over to his brother and went to wake him up but, when he touched him he was burning hot.

Gohan sighed, which turned into a big coughing fit. " _Goten too. Great the both of us are sick but, of course since I'm the older one I have to take care of him. Sometimes I wish I was the youngest."_

Gohan didn't really know what to do since he'd never been sick before. Saiyans don't get sick. He picked up Goten and brought him downstairs since everything he needed was already downstairs. He was just going to do what his dad did, whenever mom was sick. Truthfully over the past 7 years his mom was never sick except when she was pregnant with Goten, and that was just morning sickness.

" _If Vegeta knew me and Goten were sick he'd call us pathetic and say we were a disgrace to the saiyan race."_

Gohan put Goten on the couch and placed a blanket on him. He then grabbed a bowl of water, two towels, and a thermometer. He wet one of the towels and put it on Goten's forehead. The only other thing he knew that he needed to do besides using the thermometer to check the temperature was to make soup.

When Gohan got into the kitchen he started to make the soup. By making the soup Gohan grabbed a can and placed the contents of it into a pot on the stove. Once Gohan finished making the soup he was quite proud of himself.

" _I did a pretty good job on this soup. Why if it was dad making the soup he probably wouldn't have know how to open the can."_

Gohan brought the two bowls of soup over to the couch and turned on the t.v. He turned to some random channel which happened to be showing the movie Toy Story (I do not own this) which is one of Goten's favorite movies.

Gohan proceeded to wake up Goten by putting a bowl of soup in front of his face. Any saiyan wakes up once they smell food.

"I smell food. Where is it," asked Goten in a raspy voice.

"It's right here squirt." said Gohan in an equally raspy voice as he handed the bowl to Goten.

As Goten was eating he looked over at Gohan, "Gohan my head and throat hurt. My stomach feels all queasy. Make it all go away so I can go play with Igarus."

"Sorry squirt but, I can't just make it go away," said Gohan. "This is what you get for playing out in the rain."

"But I want it to….." Before Goten could finish his sentence he erupted in a violent coughing fit.

While that was happening Gohan was thinking to himself. " _All this noise Goten's making is making my headache worse. I got to get him to stop."_

Once Goten was done coughing, Gohan took this time to speak. "You shouldn't talk so much. You'll feel better once you rest. Once you're better you can play with Igarus."

"Ok. I'll be quiet now," said Goten.

" _This is great. Peace and quiet. I should have told Goten sooner about being quiet so he could go and play with Igarus. You are a genius Gohan._

After the both of them had finished eating Goten became immersed in the movie. Gohan was tired from everything he had done so he decided to take a nap. He hoped that when he woke up he'd feel better.

* * *

(Gohan; Dream Sequence)

Gohan was walking up to Videl's house for their first date. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo and had brought lilies, one of Videl's favorite flowers.

"Hey Videl. Ready for our dateeee."

When Gohan saw Videl dressed in a stunning red dress he was at a lost for words.

" _Man she looks sexy and hot."_ thought Gohan.  
"You like what you're seeing Gohan," said a sexy Videl.

Gohan just continued to stare at her and was only able to utter one word "Yah."

Gohan and Videl flew to the restaurant where they were having dinner for the night. They'd just finished ordering dinner which for Gohan was every item on the menu and for Videl it was steak.

A sexy looking Videl started to talk to Gohan. "So Gohan, since you like what you're seeing, how bout you come over to my house and we'll spend some time together in my room."

At first Gohan didn't know what Videl meant but, he finally got it.

A smirking Gohan looked at Videl and said, "I'd love to Videl."

All of a sudden Gohan and Videl heard what sounded to be puking coming from the table next to them and turned their heads to look at what was going on. When he turned his head back to look at her, he was met with his living room.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes and was met with the t.v. showing Toy Story 3 (Don't own this either).

" _Uggggh, just great. I still feel awful and my dream ended before I got to do it with Videl."_

Gohan then heard what sounded like to be puking coming from the bathroom. Gohan knew immediately that it was Goten, so he rushed to the bathroom.

" _Oh my God. This is so disgusting,"_ thought Gohan.

Gohan leaned next to Goten and started to run his back to make him feel better. After a couple of minutes Goten stopped puking. Gohan helped Goten get up and wash his mouth.

"You feeling better squirt," asked a concerned Gohan.

"Kinda. Everything still hurts. Don't you think we should call mom and dad and tell them what's going on." asked Goten.

Gohan honestly didn't know the answer to that question.

" _If we call them, they'll definitely come rushing back here and it'll ruin their vacation. They deserve it. Mom's always taking care of us and dad just saved the entire universe. If we don't call them, it'll just make things harder for myself and mom and dad might get angry at us for not calling them,"_ pondered Gohan.

Gohan had come up with his answer and turned towards Goten to share it with him. "I think we shouldn't call them. They deserve this vacation and we can take care of ourselves."

"If you say so Gohan. Mom and dad are going to be mad that we didn't tell them," said Goten.

"Relax Goten," said a forsure Gohan. "They'll be thanking us for not disturbing their vacation."

Gohan went to open the medicine cabinet to find something to numb the pain when a huge amount of dust came out of the cabinet. It was expected since the last time the cabinet had been used was seven years ago when Goku had the heart virus.

Thanks to the dust Gohan and Goten went into a coughing fit.

" _Stupid dust. Mom should have cleaned this,"_ thought Gohan.

Once the dust had cleared Gohan grabbed the medicine and the both of them went back to the living room so Gohan could give himself and Goten the medicine.

" _This is not going to be fun," thought Gohan._

"Now Goten, I need you to take this medicine," said Gohan. "It's only one cap-full."

"No way am I taking that disgusting thing," screamed Goten.

"How do you know it tastes bad. You've never had to taste it before," questioned Gohan.

"I don't know what it tastes like but, I know it's cherry flavored and I hate cherries," exclaimed Goten.

" _I'm getting real tired of this. He better take this medicine soon or else."_ thought an angry Gohan.

"Listen Goten. If you don't take this medicine then I won't allow you to play with Igarus when you're better," said Gohan.

Once Goten heard this, he snatched the medicine from Gohan's hand and chucked it down in one gulp.

As Gohan was taking his cup-full of medicine he couldn't help but laugh. " _Man. Goten will do anything to play with that dinosaur. It reminds me of how I was with Icarus. I'd always beg mom to let me play with him and I'd even sneak out to see him when she forbid me from seeing him."_

A great idea popped into Gohan's head.

"You want to play Monopoly squirt," asked Gohan.

"Sure. I'll beat you," said Goten.

"Yah," said Gohan. " _Yah right. There's no way I'll lose to a 7 year old,"_ thought Gohan.

After five games of Monopoly the score was 5-0 for Goten.

" _How did I lose to a 7 year old kid. How could I lose to my brother who's as dense if not denser than dad,"_ thought a puzzled Gohan.

"Want to play again," asked Goten.

"No thanks," said Gohan. Gohan loved to play Monopoly but, he was too embarrassed from losing to Goten to play any more rounds."

It was already 8pm and they hadn't had dinner so Gohan went and made some more soup while Goten watched Mutant Ninja Turtles (don't own). When they'd finished the soup that Gohan almost burned they decided to go to bed. They were too tired to walk all the way upstairs so they just stayed on the couch.

Before Goten drifted off to sleep he had one very important thing he wanted to tell his brother. "Gohan you're the best big brother anyone could have," said Goten. Thanks for everything you've done for me."

Gohan couldn't have looked any happier when he heard Goten say those words. "You're the best little brother anyone could have," said Gohan.

" _Maybe being a big brother, isn't as bad as I thought it was,"_ thought Gohan. With those thoughts Gohan drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That chapter was really long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review the story if you can. Hope you read the next chapter which should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Yal. Hope you've enjoyed the last three chapters. Any reviews would be nice and appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Remember, I do not own DBZ cause Akira Toriyama does. Why does he get to own it. He should consider giving it to me :).

 **Notes:**

"Quotation marks" = Someone talking.

 _Italics_ = Someone's thoughts.

Chapter 4: A wish (Day 3; Sunday, early morning).

* * *

It was currently 2am, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Almost everyone except for Gohan.

* * *

(Gohan; Dream Sequence)

It was currently the day of the Cell Games and the fate of the world rests in the hands of Gohan. Cell was getting ready to blow himself up and all hope seemed to be lost.

Cell started laughing at Gohan's quivering form. "This is what you get boy. Now watch as you and everyone else on this planet dies."

Gohan could feel tears coming at the thought of everyone he loved dying. "No! No! Noo! I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I should have listened to dad. Now everyone's going to die."

Gohan was continuously pounding the ground with his fists. Huge holes were present in the area that Gohan had slammed his fists into.

The fact that he was about to die was too much and he almost cried. Gohan had accepted his fate and was waiting for death to come over him when he saw his father appear in front of him.

Goku looked at his son with pride and sadness in his eyes. "You've done a great job son. I couldn't be prouder. Promise me you'll take care of your mother."

When Gohan saw his father put his fingers on his forehead and touch Cell, he knew what he was about to do.

"Don't go dad," screamed Gohan but his plea was in vain because, he was already gone.

" _Please dad, don't die,"_ pleaded Gohan.

A few seconds later Gohan felt his father's ki signature disappear and he couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

" _It's all my fault dad's dead. Why didn't I listen to him."_

After a couple of minutes Gohan had ceased crying and got off the ground. He was about to fly over to the others but stopped when he saw a huge pile of smoke build up in-between himself and the other Z Warriors.

All of a sudden out of the dust one single beam was fired and it landed right in Future Trunk's heart. Trunks stumbled back and collapsed on the ground throwing up blood everywhere. By the time the Z Warriors realized what had happened Trunks was already dead surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"Who did my blast hit. Ahh Trunks. I was hoping for Vegeta but, he'll have to do," said the maniacally laughing Cell.

Gohan started shouting, "Celllllllll. How are you here."

"You see my dear victims your precious Goku did not kill me. I self exploded but, miraculously my brain cell remained intact and I was able to regenerate. Once regenerated I received a huge power boost and the ability to use Goku's Instant Transmission."

Cell started laughing maniacally again. "Now I've come to finish what I started."

"I won't let my father's death be in vain," screamed an angry Gohan. He tried charging at Cell but once he felt Cell's increased power level he became immobilized by fear.

One by one the Z Warriors charged at Cell. The first was Vegeta who was blown to bits by Cell's ki blast. The next were Yamcha and Tien who had their necks snapped in the blink of an eye.

"Make it stop. Stop it Cell," cried Gohan. He still couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the rest of his friends and family died.

Piccolo and Krillin charged at Cell next, only to have a ki blast shot into their chest. They both fell to the ground, the red and purple blood from their wound mixing together to form a brownish color.

Gohan couldn't take much more. He was trying to move but, his body just wasn't responding. As Cell started walking towards Gohan to finish him, a small hovercraft could be seen coming from the distance. Out popped Chichi, who was ready to defend her son.

Chichi ran up to Cell and began to hit and kick him. "You keep your hands off my son. Do you hear me. I'll make you pa…."

Before Chichi could finish her sentence Cell slapped her across the face with such force that she was killed instantaneously. All Gohan could do was watch as the last person dear to him fell to the ground dead.

Gohan fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. " _They're all gone. Dead. It's all because, I was too scared and didn't listen to dad. Dad I'm so sorry I couldn't keep mom safe. At least I'll be reunited with you guys shortly."_

Gohan closed his eyes waiting for Cell to kill him but, what happened next surprised him.

Cell turned around about to fly away but, before he did he had a couple final words for the kid that had caused him so much pain.

"The punishment for your friends, for defying me was death. For you death is too easy of a punishment. You think I'll let you die and allow you to see them again. No! Your punishment is that you have to go through the rest of your life without them and live with the guilt of knowing you caused their demise."

After Cell's final words to Gohan he flew off to destroy everyone left on Earth.

Gohan didn't think he could cry anymore but, more and more tears began pouring down his face. His entire body was drenched in salty tears.

"Noooooooo," screamed Gohan. "It's all my fault! I ruined everything."

(End Dream Sequence)

* * *

Goten awoke to the thrashing and turning of his brother next to him. He looked over and saw that Gohan looked to be in distress. His face was scrunched up and Goten could see the sweat on his forehead glistening in the moonlight. Whenever Gohan had a nightmare these were the things Goten usually saw. What caught him off guard was that there were tears forming in Gohan's eyes. Goten had never seen his brother cry so this was new.

" _I've got to wake up Gohan but, I need to be careful or he might hurt me. The last time I tried to wake him up from a nightmare he almost punched me in the gut."_

Goten was taken from his thoughts when he heard a scream come from his brother.

"You'll pay Cell," screamed Gohan at the top of his lungs.

Goten immediately moved closer to his brother and proceeded to shake him awake. After a couple of seconds Gohan's eyes snapped opened and thinking that he was Cell launched a punch at Goten. On any normal day Goten would have easily avoided the punch but, due to his dulled senses he wasn't able to react in time.

Gohan's punch landed on Goten's right arm causing him to whimper and fall to the ground.

When Goten looked up from the ground he was met with the scared and worried eyes of his brother.

" _Oh my God! I just hurt my brother. What kind of brother am I,"_ thought Gohan.

After wiping the tears out of his eyes, Gohan went and helped to pick up his brother feeling extremely guilty over what he had just done in the heat of the moment.

Gohan tried to speak but, since he had just screamed at the top of his lungs he didn't have much voice left the words came out sounding like a croak. "Ar yu alrigh," was all Gohan could muster.

Luckily Goten was able to understand what he was trying to say. "Yah. It doesn't hurt that much. Are you alright," questioned Goten.

" _How can I be alright. I just hurt my little brother and it's all my fault"_

When Gohan choose not to speak Goten could tell what he was thinking about. "You don't have to blame yourself Gohan. You couldn't control what you were doing."

Gohan choose to remain silent. " _He's just being nice. He's so much like dad it's uncanny. If it wasn't for me Goten would have known dad for his entire life. I've been hurting him since the day he was born and it's all because of my stupid mistake,"_ thought Gohan as tears were threatening to come to the surface. Gohan wasn't sure he could control his emotions so he turned his head away from Goten towards the window.

Goten looked at Gohan with sadness in his eyes. " _Why does he always wallow in guilt and self-pity after he has a nightmare. He's never told me what they're about but, I get the feeling they involve me somehow. After every nightmare he looks at me and his eyes always say 'I'm sorry' but, I don't know what he has to be sorry about."_

All the confusion in Goten's head was making him tired so he laid back down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

When Gohan thought Goten had fallen asleep he got up from the couch and sat in the arm chair positioned next to the window.

" _All I ever do is hurt Goten. I stopped him from knowing the love of a father for 7 years, all because of my selfish decision he suffered,"_ a quivering Gohan thought. A single tear fell down Gohan's face but he quickly wiped it away afraid to let his emotions get the best of him again.

" _The last time my emotions bested me my father died, and my brother became fatherless. I can't let them overcome me again,"_ Gohan thought.

Gohan hadn't had these thoughts for years but the Cell nightmare had brought all the emotions he'd bottled away up to the surface. Gohan continued to look out the window battling his emotions, unaware that someone was watching him.

Goten had seen it all and he couldn't imagine what his brother was going through.

" _Gohan never cries,"_ Goten thought. " _I wish that Gohan would tell me what's bothering him. Maybe I could help him."_

With those thoughts Goten drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be writing about the rest of the day in the next chapter. Do you guys think I portrayed Gohan well. Did I make him to Occ. Any reviews would be appreciated. Thanks and I hope you read the next chapter.


End file.
